


A Seed Of Doubt

by darkbeauty216



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brotherly Affection, Gates of Hell, Gen, Protective Dean Winchester, Season Eight, crowley - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:49:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26491426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkbeauty216/pseuds/darkbeauty216
Summary: The brothers are working towards closing the Gates of Hell.Sam having killed a hellhound is now the one destined to do just that, but Crowley pays Dean a visit and gives him some very unpleasant news which may change everything.One-shot. Season eight tag.
Kudos: 6





	A Seed Of Doubt

"You're getting careless, Winchester, " a well-known voice scoffed at Dean's shoulder making the young man spring back in alarm, to instinctively take up a defensive stance.

Crowley held up a hand as if to reassure him. "I'm not here to harm you, Rocky. if I’d wanted to get rid of you and Bullwinkle, I could've done so at any time since way back before the Apocalypse."

"Fine," Dean acknowledged playing along. " Just what ARE you here for then?"

"Unlike many of my colleagues and my... enemies, such as our feathered friends from up high," Crowley sighed. "I've never underestimated you Winchesters; most of those who have are dead or have been...exterminated. You two are special to someone, for even when they kill you, you don't stay dead."

Dean huffed, " What's with all the chatter, Crowley? I can't believe you came all this way just to talk about me and Sam."  
Crowley held his gaze. "As a matter of fact, I have. I know what Sam did the other day. He killed a hellhound, no easy feat, so kudos to Moosie but are you boys sure you know what you're doing?" Crowley declared in a serious tone; his face devoid of his usual sarcastic smirk.

"And just what would that be?" Dean parried, waiting for the demon to continue.

"I know you're trying to close the Gates of Hell and going by your track record; I wouldn't put it past you to succeed, but what would be the consequences?" Crowley asked.  
"Consequences would be that your ass couldn't get through the lockdown on the Hell-Gates and your devil-spawn wouldn't be able to use humans as chew toys or meat-suits ever again," Dean growled, the thought of never seeing another demon making him feel good.

"Huh! Did you mutton-heads never think that there might be someone who would benefit from us being locked away? There's always been evil in the world, just as there has always been 'good'; they balance each other out. Without demons, your angel pals will have the run of the Earth, and don't tell me they're better than us because it would be a blatant lie on your part. They've never done you any favors if I'm not mistaken!"

Dean felt uncomfortable. A lot of what Crowley was saying had passed through his own mind, especially the balance between good and evil, but the tablets were the 'Word of God ' so God beat Crowley any day…or not?

In a way the demon was right, though; without evil to balance out good, the angels would become the lords not just of Heaven, but of Earth too.  
"Just what are you insinuating, Crowley? What do you want from me? You want us to stop trying to close the Hell gates, is that it? We've only got your side of the story and if..."

"For someone as bright as you, Winchester, sometimes you're dumber than dumb," the demon interrupted. "Don't you think if Hell was meant to be closed down, God would have done it himself instead of leaving a tablet hanging around?"

Dean passed a hand over his face in uncertainty. Having doubts was Sam's pitch, he himself always liked things in black and white so he tried to get back on track.  
"The bottom line is this Crowley; when someone gives me a system to lock all you sons of bitches away, I go with it, especially if it means never having to see your douchey face again."

"Don't say I didn't warn you, Winchester, and by the way, you know what's going to happen to your little Sammy if he does complete the trials successfully, don't you?"  
Dean felt an icy hand fisting his heart at the words. " You're full of shit, Crowley?" he hissed.

"Oh, so you didn't know? Whoever finishes the last trial will be sucked into Hell as the doors bolt shut. His soul is the key that keeps the doors eternally closed."

Crowley looked on placidly as Dean's face paled to white. "No, you're lying!" he shouted, panic washing over him.

"I've no reason to lie, Dean. It's the truth! Well, I think we've chatted enough for one day; I've got things to do and people to see." With that Crowley vanished.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
The door to the morel room opened and a sleepy-eyed Sam sauntered out into the fresh morning air, his eyes on his big brother. "You okay, Dean? I thought I heard voices out here?"

"Nah, It was just two guys from the next room going off to work," Dean lied as he took in the sight of his brother, the one person on Earth that meant so much, no scrub that, that meant everything to him and he swore to himself that he was never going to lose him again.

He needed more information before going on with the closing of the Hell-Gates because he had no intention of sacrificing Sam; he'd rather die himself...and more troubling to his conscience...let everyone else!

The End


End file.
